lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Comic Convention
Die Comic Convention ist ursprünglich eine jährlich stattfindende Messe rund um Comic Bücher, Comic Art und der komplette Industriezweig, der dahinter steckt. Im Laufe der Jahre sind jedoch die Auftritt von Film und Fernsehen, Videospielen und anderen populären Elementen auf der Comic Con zu einem sehr wichtigen Teil geworden. Berühmt sind die Panels auf jeder Messe. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Art Pressekonferenz, in der die jeweiligen Produzenten den Fans Rede und Antwort stehen. Auf der Comic Con 2007 wurde nach so einer Konferenz das Orientierungsvideo zur Station Die Orchidee gezeigt. Comic-Con *Gegründet 1970 *Jährlich stattfindende Veranstaltung in San Diego, Californien *Comic Con 2008 ist die 42. Veranstaltung 2004 *22. – 25. Juli *''Lost'' war zum ersten mal auf der Comic Con 2004 am 24. Juli vertreten. Dabei eine Vorschau auf . *Gaststars waren Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Paul Dini, Matthew Fox, Dominic Monaghan und Evangeline Lilly. 2005 *14. – 17. Juli *Gaststars waren Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Carlton Cuse, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Josh Holloway und Maggie Grace. *Einige Details zur DVD der ersten Staffel wurden bekannt. *Damon Lindelof sagte "We may never know what the Numbers mean" (dt: "Vielleicht erfahren wir nie, was die Zahlen bedeuten") 2006 20. – 23. Juli *Gaststars waren Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Carlton Cuse, Jorge Garcia und Daniel Dae Kim. *Eine Vorschau der Mobisodes wird gezeigt *Am Panel wurden unter anderem folgende Themen diskutiert: :*Es gibt keine Klone :*Jemand stellte eine Frage über Zeit und die Antwort war "Du kannst annehmen, dass sie so lange da waren wie sie glauben, dass sie da waren." :*Staffel 3 wird wissenschaftlicher und es gibt Szenen außerhalb der Insel. :*Desmond wird zu sehen sein. :*Kate wird sich für einen Mann entscheiden :*Genannt wurde der Name der ersten Episode der dritten Staffel; "A Tale of Two Cities" (dt. ) :*Bernard und Rose stehen nicht mit der DHARMA Initiative in Verbindung. :*Die Hieroglyphen auf dem Counter im Schwan hießen "Unterwelt" :*Theorie, dass das Monster aus Nano-Robotern besteht. :*Niemand belegte oder widerlegte die These einer Unterwasser-Station *Rachel Blake erscheinte auf der Comic Con und nannte die Autoren von Lost Lügner und stellte Hansoexposed.com vor. *Die ''Lost''-Actionfiguren werden präsentiert. Video Rachel Blakes Auftritt auf der Comic Con 2006 2007 26. – 29. Juli Das Lost-Panel zu Staffel 4 öffnete am Donnerstag, den 26. Juli im San Diego's Convention Center's Ballroom 20. http://www.comic-con.org/cci/cci07_prog_thu.php Video 2008 24. – 27. Juli Zur Comic Con 2008 kamen die Produzenten Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof, Schauspieler Matthew Fox sowie Hans Van Eeghen, der 5 Teilnehmer vom DHARMA-Stand rekrutiert hat. Es stellte sich außerdem heraus, dass Van Eeghen der Kopf von Octagon Global Recruiting ist. Weitere Infos über die Staffel 5: :*Rousseaus Geschichte wird erzählt :*Jin wird noch einmal zu sehen sein :*Die Produzenten nehmen Abstand von Flashbacks und -forwards. Sie wollen "etwas Neues ausprobieren" :*Kate und Sawyer werden sich nochmal treffen 2009 23. – 26. Juli. Zur letzten Comic-Con für Lost erschienen Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof, Jorge Garcia, Michael Emerson, Nestor Carbonell, Josh Holloway und Dominic Monaghan. Gezeigte Videos Videos von der Comic Con 2009 2011 21. – 24. Juli. Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse beantworteten auf der Comic-Con 2011 die Frage, ob sie das Ende der Serie schon in der ersten Staffel kannten, indem sie eine angeblich entfernte Szene aus „Exodus“ zeigten, die zu viel verraten hätte. Sie wurde von Lost-Regisseur Jack Bender mit Titus Welliver und Mark Pellegrino gedreht. Gezeigte Videos Dragon*Con *Gegründet 1987 *Jährlich in Atlanta, GA 2005 *Als Stargast Javier Grillo-Marxuach 2006 *Als Stargast Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Paul Dini and Mira Furlan. *"Speaker" hatte seinen ersten öffentlichen Auftritt. Lockdown Lockdown war ein dreitägiges Event in Northtampton, UK, vom 4. bis zum 6. April 2008. Anwesend waren Andrew Divoff, François Chau, Fredric Lehne und Adetokumboh M'Cormack. 2009 soll es Lockdown ein weiteres Mal geben. Gäste wurden noch nicht angekündigt. *Lockdown Website *Lockdown Forum Siehe auch *Comicheft *Brian K. Vaughan *Paul Dini *Javier Grillo-Marxuach Weblinks *Comic-Con Website *Blog on S1 preview (2004) *Entertainment Weekly - Interview von Rachel Blake nach der Comic-Con 2006 *aktuelle Bilder der Comic Con *Lost Panel 2008 - High Quality en:Comic conventions fr:Comic-Con pt:Convenções de Histórias em Quadrinhos ru:Международная конференция комиксов в Сан-Диего Kategorie:Medien und Merchandise